


Could It Be The Other You's Gone Away?

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between 4x12 and 5x01. Ian finally gets out of bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wanted a break from writing my big bang entry. This is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could It Be The Other You's Gone Away?

Mickey was determined to take care of Ian. He couldn’t let him think that he was broken. Bi polar his ass, Ian had a lot of fucking shit on his mind. He wasn’t like his mother, he couldn’t be.

 

Still, when it passed the two week mark, and Ian was still in bed, Mickey was getting really fucking worried despite what he had told himself from the beginning.

 

On a Wednesday, he woke up like so many other times, spooning Ian. Trying to get him to get up, to be the annoying ass little red ginger he fell in love with. Trying to get him to wake up for him, realize that Mickey was here, always.

 

Mickey felt like he had tried everything. Begging, screaming, crying (although, he’d never admit that one), leaving him alone (that one didn’t last for more than a couple of hours).

 

Mickey sighed and got up, making the toast and pouring the orange juice that he sometimes could get Ian to drink half of.

 

He was alone in the house except for his broken down boyfriend, so he allowed himself to sit down and cry for a minute.

 

He thought about all of the moments that had led him here. That had led _them_ here.

 

The fucking stolen gun that the kid was ballsy enough to try and get back. He did get it back, though. _He fucking deserved it too;_ Mickey thought smugly.

 

His mind went to; _Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out._

 

His mind went to; _I… I miss you._

 

His mind went to; _If you give half a shit about me…_

 

Suddenly the tears were falling harder than Mickey could ever remember they had before.

 

”Mick, why are you crying?” The thug’s head snapped up so fast it was a wonder that his neck didn’t break.

 

”Ian” He cleared his throat, wiping his eyes. He would be embarrassed to be caught crying, but this was Ian. He knew he would never judge him for anything. ”You’re up” Inside Mickey was screaming, but he was terrified of reacting too much, it might push Ian back, he didn’t fucking know anything about this shit.

 

”Yeah, what’s wrong?” Mickey snorted.

 

”I’ve been so fucking worried, man” He admitted, stepping forwards slowly and wrapping his arms around the redhead. Ian stiffened, but soon wrapped his arms around Mickey as well.

 

”I’m sorry” It was so quiet Mickey almost thought he had imagined it, but somehow he knew he hadn’t.

 

”Don’t be. You okay?” He asked when they pulled away. Mickey’s hands were on Ian’s shoulders. Ian nodded slowly. Mickey pressed their lips together softly, carefully. It was barely more than a peck, but it comforted them both.

 

”That why you were crying? Because of me?” Mickey didn’t fail to notice the tone of self-hate in his voice.

 

”Listen to me. You’re important to me, alright? When you’re not happy, of fucking course I’m not gonna be” Mickey said, trying to get Ian to understand, even though words weren’t exactly his strong suit. ”If it happens again-”

 

”It won’t” Ian stated quickly, and Mickey nodded, pulling Ian into another hug. They didn’t know that, but for now the thug decided to believe him, even if just for a while.


End file.
